The Man with Almost Everything
by mycatsaninja47
Summary: "So, you're a man with everything... But nothing?" Even after all these years, all the adventures, Yinsen's words still rang out in Tony's head. Pepper left some time ago, so he really was alone. Until the day his new personal assistant, Mabry, arrived. She isn't affected by his flirting, and she seems to hate him. But will something big change them both?Occasional language.
1. Prologue

Everything Plus One, Prologue

**Hiya! I thought I would try this out. This is actually a Tony x OC story that goes along with my main Avengers fanfiction, You Need Not be Lonely. This is the story of Mabry, Kate's sister. Read that too, please! I have chapter one mainly done, but here's the super-short prologue until then. **

"So, you're a man with everything... But nothing?"

Even after all these years, all of my adventures, Yinsen's words still rang out in my head. Ever since after my Avengers adventures, Pepper and I had been drifting further and further apart. Eventually, S left. No warning, no note, sI just packed Ir belongings and left. I had needed her more than I realized. But after a month of her being gone, I eventually adjusted to my life, learned to take care of myself and my company a little bit better. But I was still lonely. And with Banner working on a new top secret project, Thor in Asguard, Cap in who-knows-where, and Clint and Natasha on their honeymoon, I really had no one.

Until that day.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey! Here's the actual chapter one of the story. ^_^ Hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: Anything/anyone you recognize doesn't belong to me. I do this for fun and not profit, though I would thoroughly enjoy it if I got paid for this.**

[[Tony's POV]]

"Good morning, sir." J.A.R.V.I.S' voice rang out in my room before I even woke up. "Hng." Was all that I said as I rolled over and put a pillow over my head. "Sir, you have an 8:00 meeting, so I suggest you-"

"Fine, fine, I'm up." I groggily sat up, trying to clear the fog that was in my brain. I groaned. _Great. Another hangover_.

"And today is the day you get your new personal assistant."

I shot out of bed. "What?! I didn't know I was getting a _new one!_ Is it a girl? Is she hot?"

If computerized voices could sigh, J.A.R.V.I.S. would've. "I'm not sure, sir. But you may want to put some clothes on before you meet her."

I quickly pulled on a white sleeveless shirt and threw on some jeans. Rushing out of my room, I bolted down the stairs and through the winding hallways of my house. When I finally reached the kitchen, I stopped. "Oh wait. She's not here yet." I groaned, sinking into a nearby chair. A moment later I got up and opened the cupboard to grab a bowl. As soon a I did, the doorbell rang and I dropped it. Ignoring the pieces of glass bowl everywhere, I rushed to the door. A took a deep breath. _Here we go. Don't expect another Pepper. _

The doorbell rang again, and I slowly pulled the door open.

"He- Oh. Well he-llo there!" My eyebrows shot up at the sight of her. She was shorter than me by a few inches, and the redness of her hair, which was in a long, wavy side ponytail, would give a firetruck a run for its money. Her eyes... her eyes were really odd. One was a pale blue, and the other was a light green. But when she stepped inside to the darker room, they turned brownish. She wore no makeup and she had an exasperated expression on her face.

"Hello Mr. Stark. I'm your new personal assistant, as J.A.R.V.I.S already told you."

I smiled my easygoing smile that would make most girls swoon and said, "Yes, so I've heard. And your name is...?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "My name is Mrs. Song. Now it says here that you have a meeting at 8:00, which is in-"

"First name? I'd like to... get to know you before I go to a stupid meeting."

she looked up from her clipboard with a 'you have got to be kidding me' look. "My first name is Mabry, and I'm afraid that your meeting is in fifteen minutes, so if you would be so kind to show me my room, you can get dressed and go to your meeting on time, even with your hangover."

That stopped me, and I sighed. "Fine. There are a lot of bedrooms. Pick yours out, you get whichever one you want. But be careful, one of them is mine..." I winked at her, and she then did the most surprising thing... she slapped me!

"Look. You have no idea who the hell you're talking to, okay? Your flirty ways may work on other bimbos but not me. I was hired to be your personal assistant, _not_ your slut."

With that, she strode outside to get her bags, leaving me speechless with a red mark on my face.

"Ooh. Fiesty." J.A.R.V.I.S said. I looked up at the ceiling angrily.

"Shut it, JARV."

**There's chapter one! Hope you liked it! Yeah, I made Mabry the most epic person like ever. Because I felt like it. Yeah. Hope you enjoyed chapter one! It might be a while before I update, though, because I'm writing about 5 others as well. Toodles! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of TMWAE

**Hey guys! I love the favorites I've gotten! Thank you emickohania21 for favoriting and following this story, thank you asnanime for following, thanks to purrsain for following and favoriting, and thank you to bacon ninja1209 for favoriting and also thanks for your... **_**Lovely**_**... Review. Yes Tony does have a thing for fiesty gingers. Anyway, onto the story!**

[[Mabry's POV]]

I ran upstairs and tried to pick a room quickly, my luggage weighing down on me. God, he's an idiot, I thought. If this job didn't pay so well...

I picked a big room, with very posh white curtains and a fairytale-like bed. I'm a total tomboy, but I'm a sucker for fairytales.

I throw down my crap and fall down on the lavish bed, groaning. "Ugh." I said aloud, clutching my head. "I have to go back down there, don't I?"

"Yep."

I jumped up, grabbing the gun I keep at all times out of my pocket and pointing it at where the noise was: my closed door.

"Don't be startled lady, it's just your boss. I did some research on you. Mabry Lawliet Song? Nice middle name. sister named Kate, a brother named Cory, dad died, mom moved to England... Wow. Ok. But you, YOU are interesting, young lady. Straight As in all classes, you got a scholarship from Harvard, and a siccer scholorship from UT but you turned them down to split a flat in England with your best friend Arianna for the semester... Nice choice, Oxford is a nice school. Bachelor degree in writing and... Caretaking? Is that even a degree? Ok, degree in nuclear science and gamma technology? I'm liking you."

My eyes were wide as my life was basically explained to me by a guy I just met.

"You, Mr. Stark, are effing nosy." I muttered, rolling of the bed and heading to the door.

I opened it slowly, keeping a stoic face. When I slapped him, it was a rare lash of emotion.

"Don't I have a meeting? I'm hungover, you need to drive me."

I rolled my eyes. "Jesus. I thought I was your personal assistant, not your babysitter." I muttered. I grabbed my clip board and my bag (I refuse to cLl it a purse) and headed out of the room, following the billionaire.

"Ok, Mr. Stark, here we are. Go ahead. I have to get these supplies you told me to get."

Stark flashed me a smile, and I rolled my eyes for the millionth time.

One he was gone, I got back into my Ford Expedition and looked at my clip board.

Oh god. He's making me get his groceries? I take a deep breath, thinking of the pay.

[[Tony's POV]]

The meeting was boring as hell, as usual. When it was finally over, Mabry was waiting for me in her old car.

"Did you do everything on the list?" I asked, and she rolled her eyes and nodded. "Yes. I got your... groceries... but I kind of had a row with the slef-checkout machine, and-"

"Wait. You... had a _row_ with a machine?" I interrupted her and she sighed. "Well, sort of, it sat there while I shouted abuse. Anyways, your clothes are picked up from the cleaners and I am also now completely unpacked and moved in." Her tone was strictly business, and I raised my eyebrows. "Hm. Ok. Well, that's all I need for now, I'm going to go home and Science." I said it like it was a verb, like I always did. I pang of sadness hit me as I realized that Pepper always laughed at that...

"Ok, Mr. Stark. I'm going to go to my room and... read. I guess."

We got home safely and parted ways in my huge epic badass house.

[[Mabry's POV]]

I didn't read at all. I fell asleep.  
When I woke up, it was dark. I sat up, blinked a few times, and looked around. "Crap." I muttered, looking at the clock. 2:20 AM.

I got out of bed, unfortunately now wide awake. In my dressing gown that I hated so much but was _ever_ so comfy, I left the room and twisted through the winding hallways until I found the stairs. I crept down the stairs, careful not to wake up Stark. I was basically a cat, the way my eyes adjusted in the dark so quickly.

I wanted to see what was in that basement of his. _Oh god, that sounded extremely... whatever._ I shook the thought away and wandered about the dark house, careful not to bump into anything.

"Oh, Ms. Song, how nice to see you up." The loud computerized voice I recognized as JARVIS made her jump. "Would you _quit that._" I hissed, looking up at the ceiling. "No. But the code for the basement is 2145."

I smirked and headed down.

**Sorry for the wait and the shortness of the chapter, I have school, soccer, and 4 or 5 other fanfictions to think about. Terribly sorry! See you next time!**


End file.
